daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Venatha Lavellan
Venatha Lavellan is a Dalish elven mage and the former Inquisitor of the modern Inquisition. She defeated Corypheus and sealed the Breach in the sky. In 9:44 Dragon, she disbanded the Inquisition. Overview Physical Appearance Venatha has snowy-white hair, amethyst eyes, and brown skin. The Vallaslin of Sylaise adorns the left half of her face. Personality Diplomatic and charming, Venatha usually likes to keep things light-hearted in casual discussion. Although friendly with everyone she meets, she can be slow to completely warm up to others. 'Talents and Skills' Even as a child, Venatha showed curiosity in learning about magic and history. She fed her highly active imagination with stories from the clan's storyteller. As she grew older, she developed her magic, being particularly drawn to cold magic. She also took up a new interest in herbalism. After joining the Inquisition, Venatha focused her studies on becoming a Knight-Enchanter, specializing in the magic drawn from the fade and materialized into reality. She found a newfound enjoyment in fighting on the front lines. The fact that she was able to fight alongside her good friend and love interest, the Iron Bull, was an added bonus. Biography History Venatha is from the Dalish Clan of Lavellan. She was the First to the Keeper, chosen to become the next Keeper of her clan. Choices *Denies being chosen by Andraste *Declares for the Inquisitor *Mages allied *Grey Wardens recruited *Empress Celene rules, reconciled with Briala *Cassandra is Divine *Met the former Inquisitor Ameridan *Redeem Solas *Inquisition Disbanded Currently With the Inquisition disbanded, Venatha is working with a small group to track down Solas in the Tevinter Imperium. While she disagrees with Solas' goal, she is determined to reason with him. If not, she is ready to stop him by any means possible, even if that means killing him. Venatha is happily married to the Iron Bull. Relationships 'The Iron Bull' Venatha first met the Iron Bull at the Storm Coast. Although wary of the Qunari spy at first, she became to enjoy his company. Soon after, they became romantically involved -- casually at first, then gradually became serious. Venatha chose to save the Chargers, resulting in Bull becoming Tal-Vashoth. While the Iron Bull was not particularly interested in the notion of marriage, he was open to marrying Venatha at her request. 'Blackwall' The first meeting with Blackwall was in the Hinterlands. After learning of Blackwall's false identity, Venatha allowed him to remain in the Inquisition as Thom Rainier. 'Cassandra Pentaghast' After Cassandra learned the truth about the Seeker Order, Venatha encouraged Cassandra to rebuild the Seekers in her own vision. Venatha encouraged and supported Cassandra in becoming the new Divine, Divine Victoria. 'Cole' Venatha was wary about Cole's spirit nature at first, but because of his helpful and compassionate nature, she allowed him to remain in the Inquisition. With Varric's help, Venatha encouraged Cole to become more human. 'Cullen Rutherford' Venatha supported Cullen's decision of quitting lyrium. 'Dorian Pavus' Venatha helped Dorian reconcile with his father. Dorian and Venatha became good friends, and the Tevinter mage stayed with the Inquisition even after Corypheus was defeated. When he finally left for Tevinter, he gave Venatha a sending crystal so they could remain in contact. 'Josephine Montilyet' Venatha sent Leliana's agents to destroy the House of Repose Contract on Josephine's life. After the Inquisition was disbanded, Josephine was successful in restoring her family's trading status in Orlais. 'Leliana' After seeing Leliana's torn state over the death of Divine Justinia, Venatha decided that she will help Leliana see the world in a more positive view. At the Valence Cloister, Leliana let Natalie go. Leliana no longer holds the same values as she had at the start of the Inquisition; she is inspired by Venatha's consistency in choosing kindness and humanity. 'Sera' Although Sera was wary of Venatha in the beginning due to her Dalish origin, they eventually became close friends. At Skyhold, they spent time pulling harmless pranks and sitting on the rooftops. Venatha accepted Sera's offer in joining the Friends of Red Jenny. 'Solas' Solas and Venatha became good friends. At his request, Venatha traveled to the Exalted Plains to help his spirit friend. She tried her best to save the spirit, but in the end, it died. Nevertheless, Solas thanked her and appreciated her help. Along the path of finding Solas via the Evanuri, Venatha collected various notes which allowed her to figure out Solas' true identity. When she finally met him, he told her of his plans. Although she disagreed with his plan, she decided that her friend is misguided, and that she should redeem him, if she can. 'Varric Tethras' Varric and Venatha became good friends. At his request, Venatha aided him and Bianca in finding Corypheus' red lyrium source in Valammar. 'Vivienne de Fer' Although they had differing opinions on some matters, Venatha respected Vivienne in many aspects. At Vivienne's request, Venatha hunted down a Snowy Wyvern to acquire its heart. Although it was not enough to save Duke Bastien, Vivienne appreciated Venatha's help. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Links Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Lavellan Category:Iron Bull Romance